


Heavy

by Lilmizzhugable13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, beth is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmizzhugable13/pseuds/Lilmizzhugable13
Summary: The moment Beth died in the hospital was the moment Daryl thought back at the short amount of time he spent with Beth, back when things seemed so light.





	

Her body was light in his arms when she had injured her ankle and needed to be carried into the funeral home.

It was the first thing Daryl thought back at when the gunshot rang through the hospital. Even though it was only two days they had spent there, it was probably the two best days that had happened to him since the outbreak happened. It had been a long time since he had a small moment of happiness, a small moment of normality, and for that reason, it was a moment Daryl held deeply in his heart.

When he saw the blood run from her head and stain the floor, Daryl couldn't help but compare the running to alcohol spilling down the walls, such as the moonshine they had in the cabin.

Their cabin.

The conversation they had, her hug. It was all imprinted in his mind. So was her song that she sang in the funeral home. He feel asleep listening to it. Her voice was so angelic, so soft, so sweet, so pure, that it almost made Daryl cry. He didn't, but he was close to. It took a lot to make Daryl Dixon cry, but he had a good enough reason to cry right after Dawn fell to the floor with her own bullet in her head.

Beth was a beacon of hope and was probably the last one left on Earth. She was completely lightweight.

Now, though, as he carried her out of the hospital to the beat of her sister's screaming, her body felt heavy. She didn't wrap her arms around his neck, in an effort to relieve any weight. She didn't laugh as he roughly walked around, even though he was trying to walk as smooth as he could. She didn't thank him for putting up with her uselessness, though recently he stopped seeing her as so.

She didn't try to lift their spirits up. Instead, she was only pushing Daryl down as her lifeless body swung against his movements, and it hurt. It hurt so much.


End file.
